


Норманн Бейкер едет в Новую Дагомею

by Spicebox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, наркотические вещества в количестве, упоминание гомосексуальных отношений, упоминание инцеста
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Барон Суббота - (Baron Samedi, Ghede) — дух смерти и загробного мира. Изображается в виде скелета (черепа) в цилиндре, с сигаретой и в черных очках.<br/>бокор - посвященный высшего порядка, в том числе занимающийся "черной" магией.<br/>веве - ритуальные диаграммы, которые выводят пеплом, пшеничной или кукурузной мукой, кофейными зернами и тертым кирпичом вокруг центрального столба в храмах Вуду.<br/>Легба - дух дверей (Святой Петр, ибо по традиции Пётр изображался с ключами от Рая).<br/>лоа - невидимые духи, осуществляющие посредничество между Богом и человечеством. Аналог святых.<br/>Мама Бриджитт - супруга Барона Субботы.<br/>мамбо - женщина-священник.<br/>унган - священник.<br/>Эрзули Фреда - дух любви в виде прекрасной непорочной девы в наряде невесты.</p></blockquote>





	Норманн Бейкер едет в Новую Дагомею

Норманн Бейкер прибыл в Новую Дагомею неудачно – аккурат перед сезоном дождей. При себе у него имелись: багажная сумка на колесиках, набор из пяти рубашек-гаваек, купленных в Картерс, чековая книжка, растрепанная рыжая шевелюра, письмо от бывшей миссис Бейкер, печатная машинка «Зингер» в футляре из телячьей кожи, сколиоз второй степени, три самокрутки марихуаны, смешанной с гашишем, двадцать шесть опиумных шариков «тчанду», трубка из слоновой кости и аккредитация от еженедельника Колье.   
  
Так заканчивается история Норманна Бейкера.  
  
Отчужденный и флегматичный, как дохлая рыба, Норманн Бейкер обнаруживает себя стоящим на пристани Порт-о-Крус в окружении своего неподъемного багажа.  
Вот мимо проходят – едва-едва тащатся – такие же бедолаги-пассажиры, как и он; скользят тощие ясноглазые мальчики, похожие на бронзовых ящериц, и уже слышен басовитый гудок парохода.  
Норман достает из кармана портсигар – раскуривает самокрутку.  
Ему жарко.  
Надвигается сезон дождей: в воздухе повисла такая плотная, такая влажная духота, что ее можно нарезать ломтями.  
  
Рядом с ним останавливается мальчик и на ломаном английском предлагает помочь донести вещи до гостиницы.  
«Всего за доллар, мистер!» - говорит он и улыбается приветливой гнилозубой улыбкой.  
Норман показывает ему шарик «тчанду», и мальчик соглашается.  
  
Он предлагает Норманну еще ряд услуг – всего за доллар, мистер! – но тот отказывается.  
Мальчик говорит, что его зовут Ники, и что его можно найти в порту, и что если Норманну понадобится кто-то, кто будет таскать сумки и зонт…  
Надвигается сезон дождей.  
Застывший в наркотическом равнодушии, незыблемая точка равновесия для окружающего мира, - суетящегося, ползающего, кричащего, задыхающегося, - Норманн чувствует, как жаркий липкий пот стекает по его спине.  
Он идет по мостовой, попыхивая косяком; мальчик тащит на себе печатную машинку «Зингер» и сумку на колесиках, продолжая болтать на ходу.  
  
Норманн поворачивает голову то вправо, то влево, сам себе напоминая шарнирную куклу. Он идет по мостовой, смотрит вокруг и неожиданно замечает, что гнилые бараки давно уже сменились роскошными домами.  
То и дело ему встречаются плакаты, криво наклеенные на стены и заборы, - цветные, влажные, разлохмаченные: «Жан Самеди – Наш Президент!».  
  
Он останавливается в «Хилтоне» - не брате-близнеце, а, скорее, однофамильце, - первым делом ставит печатную машинку на стол, достает из сумки опиум, потом, поколебавшись, с сожалением прячет обратно - и отправляется в клуб.  
  
Клуб «Великий Белый» - как рассказывал Норманну приятель - держит один пожилой джентльмен, бывший артиллерист. Дослужившись до бригадира, он вышел в отставку и уехал в Новую Дагомею. Родня считает его эксцентричным.  
Еще в армии, во время колонизации Индии, джентльмен пристрастился к опиуму. Он разумный наркоман – вот уже больше десятка лет его дневная доза не превышает двух гранов в день. Почитая церемонию курения почти как церемонию чаепития, он не первый год пользуется услугами одного китайца-мастера опиума и чувствует себя превосходно.  
  
  
Норманн появляется в «Великом Белом» ближе к вечеру; жара еще не спала, и в клубе пока малолюдно.  
Сладкий пряный запах, вентилятор над потолком вяло месит душный влажный воздух.  
В углу, в плетеных креслах, расставленных вокруг плетеного же стола, сидят двое репортеров и секретарь из посольства. Они вяло и ни о чем беседуют, ход их мыслей замедлен опиумом.  
Они принимают Норманна с несколько преувеличенным радушием, позже к ним присоединяется пожилой и явно злоупотребляющий спиртным доктор, работающий при католической миссии, и блудный сын оружейного магната, юноша лет двадцати-двадцати двух, который приехал в Новую Дагомею на собственной яхте.   
  
В Новой Дагомее скучно, и ловить тут, кроме тифа, нечего, жалуются Норманну репортеры.   
Дам тут нет вообще, ну а туземки – они и есть туземки. Ром ужасен, вонючий мутный самогон, который здесь называют виски, - ужасен вдвойне. Местные бокоры и унганы отвратительны, а отвратительнее всего этот их… Президент Джонни зе Сэтэдэй.   
На этих словах репортер запинается, понижая голос, а секретарь зачем-то оборачивается к выходу.  
  
Норманн машинально копирует его движение и в этот момент понимает, что марихуана начала отпускать.  
\- Вы про Вуду? – любопытствует Норманн.  
Репортер смеется, скаля длинные желтые зубы.  
\- Да кто в наше время верит в Вуду! – отсмеявшись, говорит он.  
\- Коллинз верит, - подхватывает другой репортер, низенький чернявый итальянец. – Верно, Док?  
  
Доктор смотрит на него своими прозрачными рыбьими глазами, оплетенными сеткой лопнувших сосудов, и снисходительно интересуется:  
\- Марио, вы действительно не видите никакой разницы между глаголами «верить» и «изучать»? Столь скудный словарный запас может быть объяснением, почему вас заслали в эту грязную жопу – простите, Республику Новую Дагомею.  
Пока репортер пытается придумать достойный ответ, его коллега опять начинает смеяться, а мальчик, сын оружейного магната, застенчиво краснеет и предлагает купить настоящего контрабандного виски на всех.  
\- А вы, Бейкер? – спрашивает секретарь. – Верите?  
\- Пока не знаю, - отвечает Норманн. – Я пишу статьи о Новой Дагомее, которые потом лягут в основу моего романа. Президент Самеди, «диктатура бокоров», пропавший Ле Блан.   
\- Ааа… - многозначительно тянет смешливый. – Коллега, значит. Ну, добро пожаловать в Порт-о-Крус.  
  
У Норманна есть довольно странная привычка: прежде чем сесть за статью, он рыщет в поисках информации, не глядя на ее качество и уместность. Это могут быть подшивки старых газет или женские сплетни, разноцветные этикетки от содовой или поддельные амулеты Вуду. Это могут быть даже патефонные пластинки или бумажный мусор. Потом он возвращается к себе домой, плотно задергивает шторы, зажигает лампу и курит опиум, рассеянно скользя взглядом по найденным вещам. Порядок имеет значение: билеты на пароход рядом с листом бумаги, на котором нарисован шест, вкопанный в землю, и написано: «Папа Легба, отвори ворота. Папа Легба, отвори ворота и дай мне пройти. Отвори ворота, чтобы я смог возблагодарить лоа». Веточка розмарина и щепотка белой муки. Вырезка из газеты – на фотографии серьезный мулат в черных очках - и рядом адрес бывшей служанки Бриджитт Самеди, дочери Президента.  
Норманн перекладывает эти вещи в нужном порядке, как паук, терпеливо плетущий свою паутину.  
Белесый дым опиума стелется по комнате и выедает свет из его зрачков.  
  
Потом наступает период активности. Норман приходит в клуб, общается с завсегдатаями, из всех дурманящих веществ ограничиваясь марихуаной. То и дело он замирает, как будто прислушивается к духам-лоа, шепчущим ему в уши, достает записную книжку и начинает писать. В такие моменты он полностью выпадает из мира.  
  
Однажды в «Великом Белом» появляется абориген.  
В жарком шерстяном костюме и темных очках, молодой, высокий и черный – но с какой-то странной, неживой зеленцой, – он кланяется и передает приглашение для Норманна Бейкера.  
Президент Самеди заинтересовался его работой и приглашает на обед, который состоится…  
  
Доктор подмигивает Норманну и встает, в его руке зажат скальпель.  
Мальчик-сын миллионера зажмуривается, репортеры утомленно закатывают глаза, а доктор подходит к аборигену и, примерившись, рассекает скальпелем его щеку.  
Норманн вздрагивает, глядя, как рана раскрывается, сухая, безжизненная.  
В разрезе мелькает серая десна, влажно блестят коренные зубы.  
Доктор всплескивает руками и ахает:   
\- Простите, какая несчастная, какая досадная неосторожность! Сейчас я обработаю вашу рану!  
Негр молча качает головой и закрывает щеку ладонью, теперь его голос кажется невнятным:   
\- Обед состоится сегодня, в четыре часа пополудни.  
Когда он уходит, доктор тычет в репортеров скальпелем и с торжеством, но несколько бессвязно сообщает:  
\- Вот! Видели? Вуду!  
  
День выпадает из памяти, заканчивается как-то сразу, ночью Норманну снятся кошмары, а утром он просыпается и понимает, что последнее его вспоминание – это сухая бескровная рана на щеке негра.   
Он и не заметил, как начался сезон дождей.  
Серая стена протянулась от земли до неба.  
Норманн разглядывает потоки воды, скользящие по мутному стеклу.  
  
Потом вскидывается, будто вспомнив что-то, и идет в клуб.  
Там уже все в сборе, папенькин сынок торопливо рассказывает какую-то историю, волнуясь и размахивая руками.  
Он видит Норманна и тут же умолкает, залившись румянцем.  
\- Что у вас там случилось? – спрашивает Норманн, подсаживаясь к компании и закуривая самокрутку.  
Дым, который он выдыхает, тяжелый и пряный, стелется по скатерти и стекает вниз.  
\- Я видел ночью какую-то странную птицу… - мямлит юноша. – Похожую на сову… На фиолетовую сову…  
Пока он выговаривает все эти слова, в голове у Норманна происходит несколько вооруженных путчей, и потом наступает полная благодать.  
\- Сову, - уточняет секретарь.  
\- Фиолетовую, - смеется репортер.   
Его коллега-итальянец уехал из Новой Дагомеи три дня назад, плюясь, богохульствуя и обещая ни ногой, никогда больше, кровь Христова, ни за что на свете!   
Юноша возмущенно – слишком резко – то ли оправдывается, то ли пытается доказать:  
\- Я, между прочим, орнитолог-любитель! Раз я говорю «сова», то имею в виду именно сову! Если быть более точным, ее разновидность Nesasio solomonensis, она же сова страшная!  
\- И фиолетовая, - серьезно кивает доктор, дыша перегаром.  
\- Ночью все совы серые… то есть фиолетовые. - Секретарь крутит в руках трубку и мрачно сверлит взглядом скатерть, пытаясь не засмеяться.  
\- Да ночью вообще фиолетово, что мимо пролетает – совы там или крокодилы, - веселится репортер.   
\- Я серьезно! – кричит юноша. – Идите в жопу, я же серьезно!  
Его голос ломается, слова рассыпаются на мелодичные звуки разной протяженности.  
Речь бессмысленна, но красива, думает Норманн и спрашивает, вслушиваясь в звуки своего голоса, равнодушные и невыразительные:  
\- А сколько их было?  
Юноша хватается за голову и выбегает из клуба.  
\- Бедняга… - лицемерно вздыхает доктор. – Сова страшная, ну надо же…  
\- Фиолетовая, - поправляет его секретарь и, уже не сдерживая себя, хихикает.  
  
Норманн встает из-за стола, преследуемый ощущением, что ему нужно идти. Доктор окликает его:  
\- Бейкер! На пару слов!  
Норманн останавливается в дверях.  
Он чувствует, как в нетерпении горят его ступни.  
\- Бейкер… - доктор останавливается близко, воняя перегаром и потом, глаза его сегодня краснее обычного, веки распухли и налились кровью. – Только никому…  
Он начинает крутить пуговицу на рубашке Норманна – нервничает.  
Норманн тоже нервничает, ему так и хочется побежать, ступни ноют все сильнее.  
\- Никому не говорите, но я тоже ее видел… - хриплым шепотом признается доктор.  
  
Норманн во дворце Президента: за столиком на застекленной террасе сидит сам Жан Самеди, его дочь Бриджитт и их гость, писатель и журналист из Америки Норманн Бейкер.  
Уже подали сигары, идет ровная светская беседа.  
Изредка Норманн делает записи в блокноте.  
\- За границей ходят слухи про вашу тайную полицию, господин Самеди, - говорит Норманн. – Что офицеры вашей полиции – могущественные унганы, они убивают несогласных, превращая их в зомби. Жертвоприношения, черная магия и...  
\- Бокоры, - неожиданно подает голос Бриджитт. - Могущественные бокоры.  
На ней свободное белое платье, оттеняющее кожу цвета молочного шоколада, а длинные прямые волосы забраны вверх. Ее лицо – тонкое и правильное, с узкими губами и плавными линиями скул, - такие черты присущи скорее жителям Европы, чем негроидам. Слуги обращаются к ней «Мама Бриджитт».  
\- Слухи, - напоминает Президент Самеди.  
В черном костюме и черных очках, рассудительный и серьезный, он кажется человеком без возраста.  
\- Я училась за границей, папа, - пожимает плечами Бриджитт. – Да, действительно, эти слухи широко распространены.  
\- Бокоры… - поправляет себя Норманн.  
В этот момент приносят кофе.  
\- Знаете, как меня называют в народе? – спрашивает Самеди.  
\- Барон Суббота, - отвечает Норманн и после паузы добавляет: - Я не верю в Вуду.  
\- Я тоже, - дружелюбно улыбается Самеди. – Медицинское образование и вера в лоа – вещи взаимоисключающие. Но пусть это останется нашим секретом.  
\- Есть еще один человек… - Норман заглядывает в свой блокнот и продолжает: - Есть еще один человек, который получил образование в Соединенных Штатах, а потом приехал сюда, в Республику Новую Дагомею, бороться с «диктатурой бокоров» - так называют ваше правление, знаете ли.  
\- Правда? – Самеди смотрит на него или мимо него, черные очки непрозрачны.  
\- Слухи, - отвечает Норманн. – Я говорил про Франсуа Ле Блана.  
Бриджитт вздыхает.  
В руке у нее перо птицы, отливающее фиолетовым, – откуда?  
Дождь, закончившийся пару часов назад, неожиданно хлынул вновь – в первые минуты он кажется оглушающим, и приходится повышать голос, почти кричать.  
  
\- Тот революционно настроенный мальчик, сын твоего покойного друга Карлоса, - слова Бриджитт едва различимы за шумом воды.  
\- Господин Бейкер, - голос Президента набирает глубину, заполняя собой террасу. - Мы приземленные люди, гарантии значат для нас больше, чем идеалы. Это касается Франсуа, это касается и меня – понимаете, я слишком практичен для того, чтобы выбрасывать необходимые вещи. Может, вы сами хотите поговорить с Франсуа? Он очень занят, но, думаю, вам не откажет.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, - Норманн встает. – Мне нужно выйти.  
Президент Самеди добродушно кивает.  
Бриджитт складывает из салфетки цветок.  
Бесшумный молчаливый слуга провожает Норманна в туалетную комнату, и тот отпускает его взмахом руки, доставая из кармана опиумную трубку и смущенно пожимая плечами.  
Норманн очень хочет понять.  
Какая-то важная, возможно, самая важная деталь от него ускользает.  
Он видит себя отраженным в зеркале, линии становятся четче и острее, краски - болезненно ярче.   
Вода, капающая из плохо закрученного крана, разбивается о дно фарфорового умывальника с оглушительным грохотом.  
  
Норманна Бейкера многие считают ясновидцем – но дело обстоит скорее наоборот: чтобы найти истину, он затуманивает свой ум, стирает слишком резкие грани очевидного.  
Очевидно, бродить по дворцу Президента Новой Дагомеи без сопровождающих – самое безумное решение, - возможно, и самое разумное, но Норманн все равно возвращается на террасу.  
Он только сейчас вспомнил свой первый визит во дворец и понял, что уже встречался с Франсуа Ле Бланом - именно Ле Блан тогда принес приглашение на обед.  
Дверь приоткрыта, за ней слышны голоса:  
\- Я мог бы поднять тебя после смерти, мамбо – ты бы стала покорной и ласковой, - говорит Самеди. Злость и желание дрожат в его голосе.  
\- Ты мог бы, мой дорогой муж, - звонко смеется Бриджитт. – Отдай мне этого человека, не упрямься. Принеси эту жертву Эрзули Фреде.  
\- Знай свое место, мамбо, - тяжело бросает Самеди.  
\- Тогда иди на перекресток, Самеди, - отвечает Бриджитт. – На перекрестке зарыта моя покорность.  
  
Норманн открывает дверь.  
Лоа говорят с ним – маленькие фиолетовые спирали, манящие и бесконечно далекие.  
Лоа рассказывают ему о будущем.  
  
Бриджитт протягивает Самеди прядь своих волос, лицо ее искажено гневом и похотью.  
  
Лоа рассказывают Норманну о том, как мамбо в белом платье опускает руку в сосуд с мукой; плавными, неспешными движениями она вычерчивает на полу веве – ловушку для лоа.  
Потом она танцует.  
Потом она танцует, а лоа вселяются в людей, разделяющих с ней обряд.  
  
\- Забери, - говорит Самеди и возвращает ей прядь ее волос.  
Бриджитт улыбается, глядя на Норманна, лоа дремлют в уголках ее глаз, удлиненных и выпуклых.  
Как будто на дне ее радужки белыми линиями вычерчен узор-веве.  
\- У меня разыгралась мигрень, - выпевает Бриджитт. – Прошу прощения, я пойду к себе.  
Белый хлопок платья исчезает в дверях.  
  
Норманн садится за стол.  
\- Один мой друг-орнитолог… - начинает Норманн.  
\- Приказать подать опиум? – перебивает его Самеди.  
\- Что?  
\- Белые любят опиум, - терпеливо поясняет Самеди. – Здесь, в Новой Дагомее. Им трудно без опиума. Простите. Один ваш друг-орнитолог?..  
«Видел фиолетовую сову», - хочет сказать Норманн, но после реплик про опиум это будет звучать даже не двусмысленно.  
Он молчит.  
  
Обернись, шепчут лоа.   
Обернись.  
Норман оборачивается.  
В нише, до этого пустой, стоит чучело птицы.  
Открой глаза, унган, шепчут лоа.  
Десятки ниш, и в каждой – чучело птицы.  
Бесконечные коридоры ниш.  
«Которая из них твоя, унган?» – спрашивают лоа.  
\- Вам нехорошо, господин Бейкер? – участливо интересуется Самеди.  
  
Ночные кошмары, упругое сопротивление воздуха, перья топорщатся.   
  
\- Один мой друг-орнитолог видел здесь недавно фиолетовую сову, - говорит Норман.  
  
«Здесь спрятаны тысячи душ, - вздыхают лоа. – Тысячи и тысячи душ. Которая из них твоя?»  
  
\- Сову? – удивленно переспрашивает Самеди.  
\- Сову страшную, - отвечает Норманн и зачем-то добавляет: - Фиолетовую.  
Самеди смеется, его смех заглушает шепот лоа и рассеивает опиумный туман.  
\- Но у нас на Антилах не водятся совы, господин Бейкер, - говорит Самеди. – Наверное, ваш друг… перепутал спросонья.   
\- Перепутал?  
\- У нас водятся голуби и утки, - деланно-серьезно отвечает Самеди. – Наверное, это была очень большая утка.  
\- Наверное, - соглашается Норманн. – Так почему вас называет Бароном Самеди, господин Президент?  
\- Из-за этого, - отвечает Самеди, снимая черные очки и протягивая их Норманну.  
Глаза у него такие светлые, что не различишь – то ли серые, то ли голубые, и черный ободок окаймляет радужку.  
\- Впрочем, этот имидж полезен.  
  
На выходе из дворца Норманна хватают – зажимают рот и волокут в душную темноту.  
Когда его отпускают, он видит Бриджитт – та стоит между колоннами в своем белом платье и молча смотрит.  
\- Мисс Бриджитт? – приветливо улыбается Норманн. – Вы меня удивили.  
Неожиданно она бросается к нему, запрокидывает голову, тянется губами к лицу Норманна и шепчет:  
\- Убирайтесь отсюда.  
\- Что? – Норманн выдыхает это куда-то в ее волосы.  
\- Бросьте эту вашу книжку, убирайтесь немедленно, - шепчет Бриджитт. – Вы не выдержите находиться между мной и моим мужем, вы как птица, которую разрывают за крылья…  
\- Мужем? – переспрашивает Норманн, волосы мамбо, убранные вверх, щекочут его лицо.  
\- Отцом, - нетерпеливо бросает мамбо, душная и горячая. – Вы не выдержите. Неверие вас не защитит. Неверие никого не защищает.  
\- Неверие во что? – спрашивает Норманн.  
\- Неверие в то, во что вы превращаетесь по ночам, - отвечает мамбо.  
  
Полет под дождем. Полет над Порт-о-Крус. Теплые тяжелые капли воды и звуки, окружающие его со всех сторон.   
Лоа шепчут, лоа запутывают, лоа спасают.  
  
Норманн трясет головой – он дезориентирован.  
Он помнит, как летать, и знает, что стоит на ногах.  
  
\- Господин Бейкер, вам нехорошо? – слышит он знакомый голос.  
Жан Самеди обнимает за плечо свою дочь Бриджитт и улыбается:  
\- Что, Бриджитт рассказывала вам про Вуду? – Бриджитт прячет лицо на его груди, волосы ее рассыпаются и падают на плечи пышной непроницаемой вуалью. Самеди продолжает: - Она у меня училась в Гарварде на этнографа. Такая чудная, правда?  
  
Мамбо упирается ладонью в грудь Самеди – обтянутую черной костюмной тканью.  
Мамбо механически, с усилием поворачивает голову.  
Вуаль волос медленно приходит в движение.  
Глаза у мамбо – длинные, выпуклые.  
Лоа шевелятся на дне радужки, окрашивая ее в фиолетовый.  
  
\- Беги, - шепчет Бриджитт и жадно улыбается.  
\- Беги, - повторяет Самеди и надевает обратно свои черные очки.  
  
Беги!  
  
Норманн Бейкер бежит.  
Норманн Бейкер идет.  
Норманн Бейкер замедляет шаг.  
Останавливается.  
Страх послушно замирает за его спиной, страх колотится в сердце, закручивает ребра, соскальзывает по позвоночнику холодными дождевыми каплями, страх ползет…  
Беги!  
  
Домой, трубка опиума ждет, паутина вещей нетерпеливо вздрагивает, и Норманн понимает: все, что он сделал – это лишь собрал ловушку для лоа, паутину-веве.  
  
Он выкуривает две или три трубки подряд, он уже не может двигаться в своем кресле – но теперь он может понять, почему Франсуа Ле Блан не испытывает боли от порезов и боится солнечного света; он также может понять, почему Жан Самеди не боится солнечного света и по воскресеньям ходит в церковь; он даже может понять, почему Мама Бриджитт так ненавидит и любит Барона Самеди.  
  
Потом он кидается к своей печатной машинке и бьет по клавишам так быстро и четко, как будто им овладели духи-лоа, как будто он печатает свое завещание и боится опоздать.  
  
Страх!  
  
Но страха больше нет, Норманн ставит точку, взмахивает крыльями и летит на перекресток.  
  
Папа Легба!  
Папа Легба, отвори ворота.   
Папа Легба, отвори ворота и дай мне пройти.   
Отвори ворота, чтобы я смог возблагодарить лоа.  
  
Меня зовут Норманн Бейкер, и я – чучело африканского попугая жако.  
Моя душа спит среди комков ваты и упругих проволочных арок.  
Меня зовут Норманн Бейкер, и я…  
  
Беги!  
  
Мамбо тушит свечи.  
Черные-черные.  
Мамбо стирает кровь с клюва птицы.  
Мамбо стирает кровь с чучела попугая, стоящего в кабинете Барона Самеди.  
Он каждую ночь ловит меня, она каждую ночь выпускает меня.  
Она выпускает меня, и я…  
  
Страх!  
  
И я…  
  
Беги!  
  
И я…  
  
Меня зовут Норманн Бейкер.  
  
Я – это кто-то, кто прибыл в Новую Дагомею неудачно – аккурат перед сезоном дождей. При себе у меня имелись: багажная сумка на колесиках, набор из пяти рубашек-гаваек, купленных в Картерс, чековая книжка, растрепанная рыжая шевелюра, письмо от бывшей миссис Бейкер, печатная машинка «Зингер» в футляре из телячьей кожи, сколиоз второй степени, три самокрутки марихуаны, смешанной с гашишем, двадцать шесть опиумных шариков «тчанду», трубка из слоновой кости и аккредитация от еженедельника Колье.  
  
Норманн Бейкер появляется в клубе «Великий Белый»: все в сборе, но это уже неважно. С нескрываемым удовольствием Норманн отводит доктора Коллинза в сторону, выкручивая пуговицу на его рубашке.  
\- Вот. Моя рукопись, - говорит Норманн, протягивая ему картонную коробку, под завязку набитую Новой Дагомеей, лоа и Президентом Самеди. – Теперь она ваша, Док.  
Доктор щурит слезящиеся красные глаза, важно распрямляет сутулые плечи.  
Ох, как важно он это делает.  
Жалкий, никчемный алкоголик с хронической язвой.  
Лоа шепчут Норманну.  
Жалкий, никчемный алкоголик с дочерью – умственно-отсталой, живущей в пансионе под Эдинбургом.  
Лоа шепчут Норманну.  
  
Жалкий, никчемный алкоголик, подаривший миру теорию «медиумического Я», - возражает Норманн лоа.  
«Я», «Медиумическое Я» и «Лоа», - напоминает Норманн лоа.  
Норманн видит будущее.  
У него уже больше нет тела.  
  
\- Норманн, миленький, завязывали бы вы с опием, - участливо говорит доктор.  
\- Вот допишу книгу – и тогда завяжу, - отвечает Норманн.  
\- Вот и славно, - кивает доктор. - Вот и славно.   
Потом доктор выходит из клуба, садится на первый же попавшийся корабль – и уплывает в Европу.  
  
Так заканчивается история Норманна Бейкера.  
  
Доктор Саймон Коллинз положил начало теории о трех составляющих образа человека - «Я», «Медиумическое Я» и «Лоа», - оказавшей влияние практически на всю современную психологию.  
  
Писатель Норманн Бейкер был убит 28 июля 1923 года в Новой Дагомее, в клубе «Великий Белый».  
  
Завязалась драка, он получил семнадцать ножевых ранений, восемь из которых оказались смертельными.  
  
Выжившие свидетели угодили в психиатрическую лечебницу, все они в один голос утверждали, что после смерти Бейкер превратился в дохлую фиолетовую сову.  
  
Сову страшную, по утверждению одного из свидетелей.  
  
По его же показаниям, Бейкера убил орнитолог-любитель, сын известного оружейного магната Рихарда Бротта.   
  
Он был тайным гомосексуалистом и все это время безуспешно домогался внимания Бейкера.  
  
Книгу Норманна Бейкера «Барон Самеди против народа» выпустили после его смерти, в 1925 году.  
  
С тех пор она переиздавалась шесть раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Барон Суббота - (Baron Samedi, Ghede) — дух смерти и загробного мира. Изображается в виде скелета (черепа) в цилиндре, с сигаретой и в черных очках.  
> бокор - посвященный высшего порядка, в том числе занимающийся "черной" магией.  
> веве - ритуальные диаграммы, которые выводят пеплом, пшеничной или кукурузной мукой, кофейными зернами и тертым кирпичом вокруг центрального столба в храмах Вуду.  
> Легба - дух дверей (Святой Петр, ибо по традиции Пётр изображался с ключами от Рая).  
> лоа - невидимые духи, осуществляющие посредничество между Богом и человечеством. Аналог святых.  
> Мама Бриджитт - супруга Барона Субботы.  
> мамбо - женщина-священник.  
> унган - священник.  
> Эрзули Фреда - дух любви в виде прекрасной непорочной девы в наряде невесты.


End file.
